There Goes The World
by Glaceo
Summary: What happens when instead of chasing demons, the demons start chasing you? What if Dean could see the future too, only to relive it differently by saving Sam and himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first Supernatural fanfic, and it's basically about what happens when different demons start chasing after the brothers at one time, and how they try to handle it. I would really appreciate any reviews or suggestions. Thanx and enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1… Introduction**

_White Oak, Pittsburgh._

Greg lay asleep in his bed. Blood marks stained the duvet, and a dead girl's body lay wretched and scarred on the floor. He slept shirtless, after killing her, her name Andrea. She was just 15, and he was 19. Even though he had killed her, brutally, almost inhumanly, he still dreamt of what he wanted. _Sex._ The moonlight came in through the lone window in the room, lighting his half naked body and the half torn blanket.

Suddenly, the door of the small room blew open. A strong gush of cold wind came in through the door, and he awoke. "Who's there?" He asked the air, still drowsy. When he heard no answer, he fell back on the bed. But then out of nowhere, he saw at the foot of the door, the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Long black hair, but bloodshot eyes, she stood wearing a dark green coloured knee-length night gown. He got up a little, and through his half drowsy drunken tone said to her, "Baby, you hot." She came closer, barefooted, and stepped on the shattered beer bottles on the floor. "Damn, that musta' hurt," he said, as he heard the glass crackle further under her feet.

She continued looking at him, and he continued mentally undressing her. She finally got right next to him and bend down near his chest. She slowly moved her face from his chest to his ear, and whispered, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Her eyes a blazing red, she ripped his heart out using her bare hands.

_Stony creek, Pennsylvania._

Sam woke up in shock. Dean looked at him and asked him, "Sammy, you ok? Had another one of your little visions?" Sam looked out the window and sighed, "They're not visions. I just have a heightened sense of… intuition." Dean looked away from the road and said to him, "Yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that. So who was it about?" Sam looked a little pissed off and said, "It was weird. I saw this guy; he had just killed this teenage girl. Killed her as in, raped her, had his way with her." Dean interrupted and said, "Alright Mr. I-went-to-college, this isn't Sex ed." The wind blew into Sam's face as he continued, "He had fallen asleep, and then all of a sudden there came this girl, she must've been around 15 to 20 years old, I couldn't tell. She just came to his door, and she had these eyes… These hellish eyes." "Oo, creepy," Dean interjected. Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Well, lets just say, at the end of the dream, the girl had ripped his heart out." Dean's eyes widened a bit and said, "Well that's an unexpected twist now isn't it?"

Dean turned the car to the left, and continued on along the road, with forests on both sides. It was getting dark. He reached out to the backseat and pulled out a newspaper, and threw it to Sam. Sam looked at it, and saw an article which was encircled. It read,

_'2 days ago a 19 year old boy, Greg Fetcher, was found dead along with the body of 15 year old May Paine, in the bedroom of his apartment, in White Oak, Pennsylvania. Mr. Fetcher's heart seems to have been ripped out of his chest, while Miss Paine seems to have been a victim of molestation…'_

Sam put down the paper and looked at Dean. Dean laughed a little and said, "Well, I think it's safe to say you have visions. Looks like we're headed to White Oak, Pennsylvania." As soon as Dean looked back at the road he suddenly hit the brakes and the car swerved out of control. In front of them were a group of tall, thin women, wearing greenish half torn robes. There were about 12 of them standing in a line holding hands, acting as a road block.

As the car swerved, Dean tried to get it back into control, but wasn't able to, and he saw that it was about to crash into the nearby tree. He quickly looked to Sam and said, "Sam, jump, now!" They both opened their doors and jumped out just as the car hit the nearby oak tree. Dean got up and brushed himself and said, "Oh crap!" He looked towards the women and said, "You bitches sure know how to wreck a dude's day!" They all turned their heads towards him and said,

_"The ancient spirits of the forest rise, _

_To hurt our trees, you must pay a price._

_The vengeful acts of us Dryads all,_

_Shall make you plead until you fall." _

Sam looked at Dean and said, "Dryads? As in tree spirits?" Suddenly out of nowhere one of the dryad's came to Sam and grabbed him, and just like the wind, disappeared with him into the trees. Dean looked at the other Dryad's, they were gone too. He looked around, and yelled, "Sammie!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 will be out soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**You won't believe what happens at the end of this one. Hope you like it! Please write any comments or suggestions at the end. Thanks and enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2… The Dryad Wood_**

"Sammy!" Dean turned around, and looked as far as he could into the woods. He ran back to the middle of the road, and looked up, as though looking for some sign from the gods, even though he knew there wouldn't be any. It was a full moon and there wasn't a star in the sky. He went back to the impala, and sat down on the road next to it, his head buried in his hands. As he sat there, he saw a bright light coming in the distance, it was another car. He stood up, confused, and worried, thinking only about Sam.

The car stopped right next to him, and the driver rolled down her window and looked towards Dean. She asked him, "Car trouble?" Desperate for help, and no where to go, he put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah. It just lost control…" The girl, a thin blonde, smiled and said, "Why don't I give you a _ride_ into town? Where are you heading?" He then bend down to the window and said, "Anywhere you can take me." To this she smiled and opened the door, and he sat inside, uncomfortable at the thought of leaving Sam behind.

"My name's Alex, by the way," she said, starting the car.

* * *

Sam slowly opened his eyes, blinking repetitively, even though it was dark. He tried moving his arms, but he couldn't, they were tied. He finally adjusted his vision and saw that he was in the middle of a forest, his hands tied backward to a thin tree. It was dark, and cool winds blew threw the leaves, making rustling sounds. He tried looking for someone, anyone, but as far as he could see, there was no one around. "Dean!" He waited. 

"Dean!"

He sighed frustratedly, and sat down bringing his tied hands lower, his legs outstretched on the dusty earth. As he did so, a cold wind blew right by his hands at the back of the tree, and he realized he was not alone. He tried moving his hands, and then felt someone come close by his face. He turned his face to the right and saw it was on of the dryad's. She had dull green eyes, and wore the same torn up green coloured robe. _Two faced bitch, _thought Sam. "It is such a pity," she said, touching his face, as he tried squirming it away, "That you had to be in the middle of our little game." He looked at her directly and said, "What do you want?" She smiled, a wicked smile, and said, "Oh handsome prince, it is not what I want; it is what we all want." He looked away and said, "Oh yeah. What's that?" She got up and said, "Your brother dead."

* * *

Dean looked at Alex and she drove, almost staring at her, when she noticed and said, "What?" He looked away quickly and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all." She laughed a little, and grazed his hands with hers. She stopped the car and said, "You know, guys like you aren't usually found in the middle of a lone forest road in the heart of the night." He looked at her, and thought, "Oh crap. The only time Sammy's in trouble I end up alone in a car with a hot chick!" She turned towards him, and took off her top. She smiled at him, a lustful look in her eyes, and said, "Looks like we're in for a fun night." Dean looked at her oddly, and thought, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He came close to her head, and she giggled, leaning in for a kiss, when he head butted her, and she fell backwards. He said, "Sorry baby. I gotta find my brother."

* * *

When Sam woke up, he found himself tied to the ground, his arms and legs stretched in all 4 directions. He tried moving them, but saw that each rope was tied to a wooden pole, dug deep in the ground. He was now no longer in the middle of the trees, but in an open part of the forest. He could see the area lighted around him by a circle of fire, and then heard the sound of a dryad, "Dryad's all. Now that we have found him, he will take us to his brother, and we shall slay him together!" One of the dryad's crossed the ring of fire and came right next to Sam's head. He looked at her, she was the same one from before. He said, "I'll never take you to him, never." She looked up at the sky and said, "I don't think you will have a choice, handsome prince." She then looked down at him, her eyes now shining emrald, and started chanting something in a weird language he couldn't comprehend. The wind blew stronger and stronger, and Sam felt dizzy. The next thing he felt was something like an ice shard pierce through him, but before he could feel the pain, he had already passed out.

* * *

_I'm coming for you Sammy_, thought Dean as he drove back to the place where he had crashed the impala. He had thought it through; he was going to storm into the woods _rock salt guns blazing _and would do whatever it takes to get Sam back. Not his smartest plan, but a plan nonetheless. As he approached the area, he saw a tall figure near the impala. It was Sam! Dean smiled and thought, "I can't believe this!" He quickly stopped Alex's car, and jumped out of the car running towards Sam, but not too fast, he had to keep cool. Sam looked at him and smiled, not saying anything, standing near the trunk of the impala. "Little brother, I found you." He was just about to come closer to Sam and give him a small hug him when Sam reached to the back of his pant, took out a shotgun and pointed it at Dean. Sam's eyes were serious, and Dean noticed they had somehow switched from black to green. Dean, shocked and confused said to him, "Wait a sec, what you doing there Sammy?" Sam didn't say anything, but just pulled the trigger, hitting Dean square in the chest.

* * *

**Thanks for readin... Please review. Part 3 will be out soon. **

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone, but this one's a little longer than the earlier chapters. But I'm sure you're wondering if Dean died. _Well…_**

**Chapter 3… The Ripple Effect**

Sweat trickled down Dean's face as he shot up in his bed, confused and scared. He looked at the clock; it was 6:30 am. _What just happened?_ He thought. Suddenly he saw the door knob to the room opening and so he quickly grabbed the knife from under his pillow. The door opened, it was Sam. Dean got up from the bed, and backed away. For all he knew this could be the same Sam that shot him. Sam looked at dean, and put down the coffee on the table. "Okay. What's wrong?" Dean looked at him, still puzzled and said, "You tell me little bro. Feelin' umm… vengeful today?" Sam laughed and said, "What?" Dean still keeping a distance from Sam walked to the bathroom. He opened the door, knife still in hand, and went over to the newspaper to see the last day's date. _6th August, Sunday._ But yesterday was Monday. How could that have been possible? Sam looked at him, now confused too, and said, "What's wrong Dean?" Dean looked at his brother through the bathroom doorway and said, "Sam, I think I had a _seriously_ fucked up vision."

* * *

"Ok Dean. I know you like making fun of me with the vision thing. But this is taking it a little far, isn't it?" Sam sipped his coffee and was a little stunned as Dean banged his hand on the table and said, "I'm not lying Sam! I _relived_ the whole damn day!" Sam rose and eyebrow and said, "You relived the day. _Relived?_ And in this so-called relived day, I had a twisted vision of a girl ripping a dude's heart out, it also somehow involved evil Dryads, which by the way, I don't think exist, and then I was_ possessed_ by the Dryads into shooting you? Which also, was a long time after they made a road block to crash the impala into a tree? Is that what you're saying Dean?" Dean looked at him in the eye and said, "That's exactly what I'm saying. I relived the day Sam! _Relived it!_ Everything went back like…18 hours! And it saved me from dying!"

Sam still looked skeptical and said, "Ok. Let's test your theory here, let's see where that news article is. The one you told me was related to the vision I had in your so-called relived day or whatever the hell it was."

Dean smiled and said, "That's easy. Why don't you get me a sandwich while I get the paper from the car to show you?" Dean looked at his watch, and smiled again. Sam looked at him, puzzled and said, "Okay. I'll do that." As soon as he got up, he walked into a waitress carrying a tray of black coffees. "Oh crap!" said the waitress, as the coffee half spilled on the floor and half drained into Sam's jacket and shirt. Sam sighed in frustration and said, "Let me go clear this up." As he was about to do so, Dean grabbed his arm and said, "Wait a sec, _Sammy_. The newspaper wasn't the only place where I found the article." Sam looked confused, and Dean pointed to the small TV which sat in the top left corner of a small table. It was half-static half-clearly showing the apartment of someone, a teenage boy, and how his body lay dead on his bed. The scene was bloody, and through the half understandable sound, the reporter could be heard as saying,

_"Greg Fetcher was killed 2 days ago, brutally murdered it seems, and as we can see in the background, his chest has been ripped open, and his heart is nowhere to be seen. The horrible incident also involved a teenage girl who was…"_

Sam looked at Dean and said, "Ok. That's creepy. Its not _April 1st _is it?" Dean gave him an I-Told-You-So look and told him to wash up. When Sam came back he sat down and Dean said, "So now do you believe me?" Sam raised his white flag in defeat and said, "The article thing is pretty… real. So I guess you _did_ relive the day." Dean looked outside and said, "Looks like I can't compare you to Jennifer Love Hewitt anymore." Sam looked slightly annoyed but amused and said, "Lets not overdo it here. So what'd you wanna do about the_ evil_ Dryads?" Dean sighed and said, "Learn how to kick their evil ass."

"What about the thing that killed that Greg dude?" Asked Sam. Dean smiled and said, "I think pissed off forest spirits top the list over a heart-ripping pissed off demon or whatever the hell did that to poor _Greg-ory_."

* * *

_Gonna kill the bitches this time_, thought Dean as he and Sam drove towards White oak, where they had encountered the Dryad road block. Sam seemed edgy and nervous, and said, "Dean. You know we can just… not kill them. We can just turn back right now. What if something goes wrong? What if you can't find me? What if the flare doesn't show?" Dean sighed and said, "Sammy, no worries. We all have to die someday. If something goes wrong, I'll be sure to take you with me." He laughed while Sam looked a little upset and looked out the window, air blowing through his hair. As the sky darkened, Dean squinted his eyes and said, "There they are. Nasty bitches. This time they're not gonna mess up my precious wheels." He parked the car, and got outside. Sam did so too, and as he did so, the Dryad's looked at them and said,

_"The ancient spirits of the forest rise, _

_To hurt our trees, you must pay a price._

_The vengeful acts…"_

Dean interjected and said, "Yeah whatever. I've heard enough enchantment shit from you bitches for one relived day." Then as it had happened before, one of the Dryad's came like the wind and grabbed hold of Sam, and then as earlier, disappeared like the wind with him.

Sam opened his eyes, remembering what his brother had told him to do. He didn't say anything, and waited. Then as a gush of cold wind blew past him, he knew he wasn't alone. "It is such a pity…" said one of the Dryad's but Sam interrupted her and said, "Yeah. Pity, pawn's, death, shit." The Dryad looked confused and offended and said, "Oh handsome prince, 'tis not the kind of behavior we would like from our slave…" Sam looked at her and just as Dean had said, asked her, "Why have you brought me here? What do you want?" She smiled, a wicked smile, and said, "It is not what I want, but what we all want." Sam said, "Oh yeah, and what's that?" She got up and said, "Your brother dead." Sam again quickly asked her, "Oh this is rich… and why is that?" She lowered her tone, and said, "Let's just say he has the ripple effect."

She left him with another gush of cold wind, and as Dean and he had discussed, got to work. He squirmed his shoe off, and there from the bottom came out a thin knife. He grabbed it with his toes and flipped it backwards near his hands. Lowering his hands and hurting his shoulders, he caught it with his tied hands, and slowly started cutting the rope. As he did so, he realized it wasn't rope after all, but vines. As he untied his hands, he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a small flare. It was his _only _chance, and if he screwed this up, both of them could be dead. His palms got sweaty but he took out a matchbox and lit the flare. As the flare flew up in the air, Sam made a run for it, hiding anywhere he could, while at the other side, Dean saw the flare burst and thought, _Time for a forest fire, bitches._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it. The next part will deal with both the Dryad's and the strange woman in the night gown...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry this part took so long, but I was busy with school, and I got a little lazy. But I finally got off my ass and wrote it. And this one's for JazzaAckles and Pooja, thanks a lot for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 4... Through The Flaming Wood**

Sam slowly crawled through the bushes; he knew the Dryads would be coming soon. He looked up from where he was hiding cautiously; he could see an open courtyard in the distance. He saw light coming from it. Was it Dean? Or the Dryad's? He was about to find out when his head started throbbing. The pain was searing through him, like a sharp dagger, and he put his hands on his head to stop it.

_Oh no, not right now, not right now._

_He faded into a cheap motel room. There was a small round table, and he could see someone working on a laptop. But his back was facing Sam. Suddenly, the man got up and walked towards the door and opened it. A thin girl with a green night gown was standing there, and she started talking to the man. The man at first seemed to be talking back, but Sam couldn't tell, he couldn't hear them. Then out of nowhere, they both started kissing as she literally jumped him. They both fell to the floor, and there he was… Sam's worst nightmare, it was Dean! As they both kissed passionately, the girl stopped and looked at Dean, his eyes wanting more. She then did the unthinkable; she put her hand through his chest, and pulled his heart out. The sound came back to him, the sound of his brother's last painful scream. _

_

* * *

_

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled as he looked for Sam through the forest with a small bag slinging over his shoulder. _I gotta do this now,_ he thought. He took out a spray bottle of gasoline, and started spraying it everywhere he could. The trees, bushes, leaves, vines, everything. It wasn't really his style to burn down the whole damn forest, but he had to save his little brother and himself from those crazy bitches.

As the bottle finished, he took out a lighter, and thought,_ Oh God, if I die, please take Sammy with me._ He laughed at his own joke as he backed away and threw the lighter into the trees. He flew back from the heat wave that blew from the trees. _Damn, trees sure do burn fast these days,_ he thought. But he became serious again. He had to find his brother. "Sammy!" he screamed, as he ran past the now flaming trees, searching frantically for his brother.

* * *

_Sammy!_

Sam came back to reality as he heard his brother screaming through the trees. He stood up, still hazy from his vision, scared at what he had seen. He knew he had no time to worry about it; he had to find his brother and get the hell out of these woods. He could see the flames rising up in the distance, and he yelled "Dean! Where are you! Dean?" But the screaming was in vain, because it didn't attract his brother, but the Dryads.

As a cold gush of wind blew past his back, he knew one of them was here. She started chanting before he could look back at her, and the sweltering pain came back to him. So much pain, so much pain. He fell on his knees, he could feel her coming into him, taking him away, becoming him. But he wouldn't let her, no, he had to find Dean. Turning around with all his strength, he did what any guy would do; he sucker punched her in the face. It was stupid, but all he could do. As he did, hoping it would work, his hand flew past her head, she was transparent. But how? He didn't care; he just continued trying to punch her, his mind giving way to her ominous chants.

He knew he would probably lose himself sometime soon, but then all of a sudden, the pain stopped. And he knew how, Dean was here.

"Yo bitch! Smile for the camera!" The Dryad turned around, just in time for Dean's _special _rock salt to hit her like a big yellow school bus. As it hit her, she faltered backwards, and then moaned, a shrill high pitched moan, before she combusted into a thousand little bubbles. Sam, still on his knees, said, "For someone who blows into so many bubbles, she sure could kick ass." Dean smiled and said, "_Your_ ass Sammy. _Your ass._"

Dean then ran over to his little brother, the flames were growing wilder. As he reached him, he heard a few other piercing Dryad screams, and said, "If anyone asks, God ruined the forest." Sam smiled as his brother helped him up, putting his arm around his shoulder and saying, "I think its time we ran for it." Sam rolled his eyes and removed his arm and said, "I'm not a five year old Dean." As the flames approached them, Dean looked at his brother and said, "Yeah, but you run like one. Now run!" As they both ran through the fire, the blackened leaves flying past them, they saw many more Dryads' fall to a bubbly end. Burning the forest wasn't quite the ideal plan, but who ever heard of evil Dryads?

As they both reached the road, gasping for air, Dean bent down as did Sam, and said, "Never been happier for fresh air." They both went to the Impala, which was still unharmed, as Dean had hoped. They both sat inside and Sam sighed and put his head backwards, closing his eyes. Dean started the car, and saw that his brother still had a strained expression on his face. "Sammy, is something up?" Sam opened his eyes and said, "Oh nothing, the trauma of fighting the supernatural, I guess." Dean laughed and said, "Yeah right. Now spill the beans, Haley Joel." Sam said, "It's nothing Dean, really." Dean knew he wasn't getting anything out from his brother right now, so he decided to let it go. "Well whatever you say. And by the way, get your sweaty hair off my cushions; or my scissors might find their way up your alley." Sam laughed, a nervous laugh, as he realized that his brother could be the next victim of the _heart ripping pissed off demon_.

* * *

**Thanks for readin! Hope you liked it! Please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I wanna apologize for taking soo long to update this part. But with my other, _'Sammy! I'm a woman!'_ story, it took me a while. That's why I made this one a little long... Anyways, please read and review... Hope you like it! And thanks to everyone for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated...**

**Chapter 5... The Frills and Thrills**

As Dean batted the steering wheel with his fingers, humming Metallica's _'Fade to Black'_, he looked over to Sam, who looked tense. "What's wrong bro?" Asked Dean, sensing something was up. "Umm… nothing Dean," replied Sam, looking out the window to avoid his brother's obvious stare. "Sammy, don't lie. Tell me what's up. Is something wrong? Had another vision?" Sam couldn't keep bending the truth. He'd have to come out in the open sooner or later, and he decided the time was now. "Yeah, I did. In the forest." Dean stopped the car, and turned sideways facing Sam and said, "Was it someone you know? Or _we_ know?" Sam looked down, "No. It wasn't. Just some guy. It was again about that demon girl who ripped the dude's heart." Dean started the car again and said, "Then its good we're headed towards White Oak, aint it?" Sam just nodded bleakly; maybe he wasn't ready to tell Dean the whole truth after all.

As they both reached the motel, Sam and Dean got out of the impala. Night had fallen, and even though it was as dark as dark could be, clouds were visible in the sky. Sam looked over to the sign board, and read out loud,

_'The Oak Stone Frills and Thrills Motel._

_No Vacancy.'_

Sam thought about the name of the place. _'Frills and thrills'?_ What kind of motel had such a name? "Dean, it says no vacancy." Dean just smiled and said, "Well they always say no vacancy. We'll have to make… arrangements to get in." Sam rolled his eyes and said, _"Make arrangements?" _

Dean just nodded in confidence, the same confidence he always had. Sam just thought about how his confidence seemed to shatter into bits and pieces whenever his plans failed, and that smug smile used to be wiped out from his dear old brother's face.

As they both went near the reception of the motel, Dean looked inside the entrance. He saw a thin white male, short hair, wearing an unusual frilly pink shirt and reading an addition of _'Playgirl'_. Dean clicked his tongue and said, "Ok. The dude's gay. Sammy, time to work your charm." Sam just backed away a little and said, "What! No way! I'm not gay!" Dean looked at his brother, trying to reenact his brother's puppy dog eyes and said, "I know _you_ aren't. But you're the more…_ girlish type_. You know what I mean. Use your charm. Get him to get us a room." Sam just snorted and said, "No way dean. No frickin' way." Dean just rolled his head and said, "So what are we gonna do? You wanna spend another 3 hours looking for another motel in the middle of the night? You gotta take one for the team!"

Sam looked at his brother, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation, but he knew there would be no way possible. He'd have to allure the gay man at the reception. It was that or sleeping in the uncomfortable impala. And Sam knew with his kind of nightmares, sleeping in the impala would_ be a nightmare_. Sam raised his hands in defeat and said, "Fine. But you're gonna have to pay for this Dean." Dean just grinned and said, "Yeah, yeah sure. Tell me about it when I have to."

As they both walked inside, the door above made a small _'brrring'_ sound. The man sitting at the reception didn't look down from his magazine, but said, "No vacancy darling." Dean looked at Sam, smiling complacently, and nudged him. Sam gave Dean a hateful glare and walked up to the reception. He said, "Hi. My name is Sam…" The man looked down and said, "I said no va…" But he stopped in the middle, clearly captivated by Sam. "Oo, I like you," he mumbled under his breath. Dean heard him and looked away, trying desperately to control his laughter. "As I was saying, my name is Sam, and me and my brother here, have looked everywhere for a motel. But this is the only one left, and we'd be very, very grateful if we could get a room." The man smiled and said, "_Brothers eh?_" He grazed his fingers along Sam's jacket, and Sam tried hard not to flinch.

As the man raised his fingers up Sam's jacket, his gave Sam a slight smack on the cheek and said, "Of course we can give you both accommodation. Anything for two, young, handsome, _brothers_."

**5 Minutes Later**

Sam closed the door behind him to the motel room, and gave his brother the glower of death. "I'm going to kill you for that," said he. "What?" snickered Dean. "Is it my fault men find you attractive?" He fell over the bed laughing, while Sam looked around the room. Firstly, there was only one bed. _This is going to be a problem_,thought Sam, because of Dean's nighttime kicking problem. Secondly, the whole room was full of shimmering silver and pink accessories, which clearly gave it a gay appeal. _No wonder it's called 'Frills and Thrills'_, thought Sam.

As Sam sat down at the small table, he was relieved to see that this wasn't where his vision could have taken place. The motel in his vision was nothing like this one. It had green curtains, cream coloured beds and nothing that… _shiny_. As Sam opened his laptop looking for more articles and information about the thing that ripped guy's hearts out, he came upon another article which read,

_'25 year old escape convict taught lesson by heart ripping serial killer'_

_In another unexplainable series of events, today afternoon the body of Glen Coven was found, his heart too ripped out of his chest. Glen Coven had been found guilty of 7 rapes…_

Sam closed the website containing the article and Dean noted the expression on Sam's face. An expression of nervousness, and fear. "What's wrong? Find something?" Sam knew that the heart ripping demon was getting more resolute in it's killings, and it wouldn't be long until his vision might come true. But he hid his emotions and turned around the laptop to face Dean. "The Succumbus. A female demon that seduces men and then kills them, usually by ripping their heart out of their chests… Looks like we found our pissed off heart ripping demon…"

**Thanks for reading! Ooo.. suspense is building up! Anyways, please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like an asshole for not writing this story further. But I've decided to continue it, for good this time. Im sorry to all the people who might have been reading it. And thanks to the few who reviewed it... : )**

**Chapter 6... Evelyn**

"Sammy! Sammy! Wake up!" Dean nudged Sam as he tried desperately to wake up his screaming brother from his agonizing nightmares.

_No Dean! Don't let her in! Don't! _

_I wish I could save you Jess…_

_You couldn't save any of them… Not your mother, not Jess, and not even Dean…_

Sam shot up in his bed, gasping for air, remembering his sadistic visions and dreams… "Sammy, you ok? You were screaming and I woke up and then…" Sam interrupted him and said, "Yeah, Dean, yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air…"

"_Air?_ Its 4 am Sammy. You wanna go out or umm… well why don't you? I'll just close my eyes for a minute…" Sam understood his brother was tired and said, "Yeah, I'll be back in a minute, why don't you close your eyes?" Sam gazed outside the window, and went to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, washing away the cold sweat.

_I have to save Dean. Before that evil bitch can get to him. I have to…_

Sam wiped his face with the damp towel and walked outside the door.

The cool air blew on his face like piercing spears. As he made his way to the parking lot, looking down, collecting himself, he walked right into another person. They both fell like two bowling pins, as Sam rubbed his head. He looked at the other person, a girl, who too was rubbing her head, laughing a little. "Uhh… I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking and then…" stammered Sam, when the girl said, "Oh no, I really… it was umm… my fault." They both smiled, and he got up, helping her up too.

"Hi, my name's Evelyn." She put her hand forward, and Sam said, "Hi. I'm Sam, and a little confused what you're doing here at 4 am?" She smiled and said, "I could ask you the same thing. What are _you_ doing here at 4 am?" He just looked down and smirked and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Evelyn was beautiful. Her chestnut coloured hair, her glimmering green eyes, her thin, lean figure, her quaint smile, she seemed to have it all. It was like she was too good to be true, and maybe she was, Sam thought.

_A perfect girl would never be roaming around in a gay motel's parking lot at 4 am, now would she?_

"Try me," said Evelyn. "What?" said Sam, a little taken aback. She smiled and said, "You said I wouldn't believe you. Well maybe you shouldn't judge people before you know them, Sam." Sam felt a little embarrassed, and said, "Umm… right, I shouldn't."

"Sam, you wanna get some coffee sometime?" Asked Evelyn, a little nervous. "I would really want to, but I'm not in town for that long," replied Sam. Evelyn didn't look disappointed and said, "Ok then, let's go right now."

"_Right now?_"

"Yeah, I know a great place 2 blocks down. Well?"

"Umm, yeah, I'd love to," said Sam.

_Maybe I should tell Dean I'm going, but he'll understand. He'll probably be sleeping anyway, and I'll be back before he gets up…_

_**2 Hours Later... **_

Sam walked into his motel room, a little happier than he had been lately. "Where were you Sam?" Asked Dean, clearly pissed. "Umm… well, I didn't think…" He was interrupted by Dean who said, "Well maybe you should think before you leave at 4 in the night to get some air, think about your big brother, who might be wondering where the fuck his younger brother disappeared to!"

"But Dean you said you were…" He was interrupted again by Dean who said, "I said I was closing my eyes for a minute! I get up a few minutes later and go outside, look everywhere for you, wondering if you're ok, since you forgot to take your frickin' cell phone with you!" Sam had had enough; he didn't do anything to deserve this, "_Oh_ _I'm_ _sorry_ for forgetting to take my cell phone with me at _4 in the night_! But I met this girl and…"

"_You met a girl?_ You met a girl! Oh that makes it _so_ much better Sam, _so_ much better. I've completely forgotten about your well being now, I really have…"

"I don't need you to wonder where I am every minute, of every living day, for the rest of my whole fuckin' life!"

"But that's why I'm here Sam! To help you, to protect you! It's a promise I made for life after mom died, it's why I'm here, I just…"

"It was you, Dean…"

"What?"

"It was you in my vision. You're going to be attacked by _her_…"

**That's all for now... Hope you liked it. And sorry once again. Please review...**


End file.
